Blind Daughter
by S.B. Kathrine
Summary: Rin is Blind! Now Sessomaru has to teach her to be handicaped in this warring world. Will she brake the darkness to see his love?
1. Blind!

It was as huge fight. Uncle InuYasha, Lady Kagome and Lord Sessomaru stood to one side of the 'battlefield', wepons ready for another attack. On the other side was Naraku, his baboon pelt in shreds.

The only thing that kept the three heros from attacking the evil lord, was a little girl, held tight in the grip of Naraku. The child was wiggling and trying every means possible to fall from his evil hands. The little dagger given to her by her lord was in the charred grass, blood shining on it.

"If you think it is Demon-like to hide behind a child, you're dead wrong. Not even a Wolf would do that!" Uncle InuYasha yelled to the beat-up foe.

"You think I am cowardly, don't you? This child is more than protection to me, I have a better use for her. She will carry a curse, that will be with her even if I die. Good-bye, thou pathetic foe."

With that, Naraku and his minions disappered, leaving Rin on the ground, crying. Lady Kagome ran to the frightened girl and pulled her into a hug. The child's arms reached out for something. Lady Kagome handed the the girl into the one arm of Lord Sessomaru.

Rin held on to his fluff and cried. A small voice cried out into the night, "Lord Sessomaru, I can't see!"

Whatcha thinka??? Huh? If I get one good review I will update. The chap is short but I couldn't help it. Critisims welcome!


	2. Newness in Blackness

The clearing, once a battlefeild, now felt like a hotel/hospital to Kagome. She, Shippo and the highly brused, yet working Sango ran aroud, handing anyone with working hands and arms bandages, bedding and food.

InuYasha was nearly literaly tied down to the ground, belly down, so that his back would heal from a wound Kagura had givin him. Miroku was still unconcisis (sp) so when Kagome made Sango rest from time to time by watching over him.

The strangest 'patent' was Sessomaru. Kagome had forced him to stay had forced him to stay and care for the wounds of his group, if not his own. His 'camp' was a lean to Kagome and Sango had set up with the help of Kirara. A fire was close, were Jaken was put to, as he called it, slave work, boiling water. A stump was the only other thing in the space, were Sessomaru sat, holding Rin in his good arm.

Sango had taken of his 'fluff', still keeping it in Rin's arms, and cleaned Sessomaru's stump arm. Kagome had tried to take the girl out of his arms, but he wouldn't allow it. He gently placed her on the ground in the protection of the lean-to and took the ointment, water, and bandages from the human woman that he despised so much.

All Kagome and Sango did, was smile and walk away as the almighty Lord bandaged his 'daughter' gently.

"Lord Sessomaru, were are you? Master Jaken?" the tears fell freely down the young face, as she reached out for something that she, for some reason, could not see. Even as her face touched a nearby, warm object, she wondered about the darkness.

"Why is it so dark? Were are you?'

A gental hand wiped the tears from her eys and the voice of her lord said, "Hush child, and stay with Jaken, he will tell you a story until I come back with food."

"Yes, milord," was the simutanious answer from both Jaken and the weeping child.

Riding Ah-Un was a new experience for Rin. She still did no understand why everything was dark, but the pretty lady, Lady Kagome, had said that the Evil Lord Naraku had put a curse on her, that made the darkness.

Rin felt that the War-steed's trot seemed familiar, yet she could not tell when they were going to stop. Before, Un's head would dip down slightly when they were to stop.

A sence of helplessness came in. She was no use to her lord now. She could not do dishes, or fish, or even gather berries. She was nothing more than a burden now. She could barley even stay in her saddle.

Before she fell off and be crushed by the galient (sp) steed's hooves, a arm pulled her off and set her on the ground. It suprized her terrible, and she screamed for her lord.

Jaken's voice came to her and said, "Foolish child, that is your lord, now shush up!"

"Lessons are to be learned now. Take your staff and show me the high block set form," Lord Sessomaru said, handing her the hiickory wood wepon.

Rin was shocked. Every day Her Lord would stop in a random clearing and he or Master Jaken would teach her things, like how to fight and cook.

"But… Milord… Rin is blind, she can not fight… or cook.. Rin is usless… a burden-" the young girl would have continued if not for Sessomaru's cold, expreionless voice.

"Rin, as long as you are in my care, you will learn. I will not have an imbesel on my hands. Your blindness has only that I do not have to teach you to read. Now, the high block set form.

The rest of the class went by in a daze for the newly handicapped child. Lord Sessomaru only gave orders and positioned her feet correctly.

Rin thought about what her lord was doing. She should have been left behind to the mercy of unforgiving villagers. Instead she was learning to fight and protect. She always knew Lord Sessomaru was kind hearted, but not like this.

"Stop. Now sit, and Jaken will help you with anything you need. Do not bother him for he is cooking," and with that, Rin felt the presence of her honorable lord leave her. A tear ran down her face and she felt alone, again.

After leaving in the care of the oh so loyal Jaken, Sessomaru, Lord of the Western Lands went for a Meditation walk. His thoughts rolled around in utter chaos, while his face held a compleate blank. While contenpleating (sp) over his thoughts, he did not notice the presence of another close by.

"Sessomaru, a word to the wise, you shouldn't have saved her in th efirst palce, then you wouldn't be in this fix," the voice of a female came from the trees.

"Kagura, if you have something of use to say to This Sessomaru, than say it. Death will follow whatever you say," the Western Lord promised.

"All I'm saying is that you should teach her to be usful then leave her in some random village. That way you have one less handicap to deal with. Oh, and before you kill me **snicker** the girl is still in shock. After that passes you'll have more to deal with. Caution, don't leave her with anything sharp for awile," she said. Sessomaru looked on as she took her feather, gracefully jumped on, and flew off to the evening sky.

Sessomaru gave an almost inaudible sigh. Now he had even more to think about.


	3. Sharp

Before I forget again

Disclaimer: if and when an octopus rides a horse and survives, and when RT gives it to me, will I own Inuyasha.

Rin was trying to eat the fish that Master Jaken had given her. She kept getting bones in her mouth, and it hurt.

The child lifted a small piece of trout to her mouth, but before it entered, a hand gently stopped the progress.

With her mouth still open, Rin felt the warm hand leave her arm and grab the other. The fingers of this hand felt the hidden bone in the fish.

With a gasp, the bone was removed and the morsel eaten. She expressed her gratfullness to her ever watchfull guardian.

When she was finished eating, after which many more bones were swallowed, Rin felt around for the utensils used at dinner time. She would proove to her lord that she was usful for something. She aboslutly would give Jaken now reson to leave her on the road.

Again, a hand stopped her progress, but this time it was sort of amphibious and rough. Though the darkness, Rin heard Jaken's voice, "No, I will do the dishes tonight. Sit down."

Rin felt an even darker darkness suround her, the darkness of help less ness. The tears flowed freely now. "See Milord, Rin is usless.she can't even do simple chores.. why do you keep her with you?!?" Rin yelled, falling to the ground, hands over her face. She had never felt this helpless before.

"Rin, if you want anyone to answer back, you must speak properly. When you talk about yourself, you will say, I am or I will. Try," Sessomaru ordered, ignoring the child's question. Being reminded about what Kagura had told him, he started to remove anything that could cut a young girl's wrist, windpipe, or anything important to surivle.

Rin on the other hand was utterly shocked at the change of subject. Confused, she said, "I am, I will," quietly.

"You will what?" Sessomaru asked the girl as he removed a pink seashell from a saddlebag.

"I will… pet Ah-Un?" the young girl asked tentivly. This was a different type of lesson than she was used to.

"Go," the lord told her, telling her that she had said the sentence right, and approving the idea. She stumbled off, calling the beast to her.

Shessomaru put a blanket on the sharp objects and, after giving direct insturctions to Jaken that he was to keep Rin away from it, he left.

I am so sorry that this took so long. I am grounded from the computer, so I have to do this while my parents are gone. I will have the next chapter, Gifts up ASAP. TTYL and pls Review!!

--S.B.

P.S. it will also be long, My sentence is almost over .


	4. Gifts

S.B. : Nobody likes me, everybody hates me-

BlueFoxofWater: Yup got that right. Now as S.B.'s Lawer, I proclaim that S.B. doesn't own InuYasha; she does not own Rin, Sessomaru, Jaken, Ah-Un,

S.B. : **sobbing**

BlueFoxofWater: Edward, Maximum Ride, Fang, _Iggy_, Sathra-

S.B. : What, Sathra is my own character!

BlueFoxofWater: her MP3 player, and basicly anything else, because I am a devious lawer and had her sign over everything to me. HA! So there, I win again!

Gifts

Winter soon gave way to a magnificent, and warm, spring. Rin was now seen, and heard, in many fields of flowers. She would take Jaken by the hand, and force him to tell her what color they were. She seemed to live off of the very sent of the wild flowers. Of course, Jaken would never allow a potental helper live off of smells. He set her to doing small chores.

Over the long seven months sence her blindness had come, she had proven herself a master at washing dishes. Jaken had noticed her talent of feeling details in everything, and had her do special errands for him. They included, finding special mushrooms in the caves were they were in for the night. Getting fishbones out of dinner was a specialty of Rin's. When the plants started to grow again, he taught her everything he knew about them, and sent her off to find them often.

Ah-Un also found a way to help Rin. When the depression had hit, they had been there as a comfort and conpanion. She spent nearly every day of the winter close to them. The saying, "two heads are better than one," soon prooved to be true. The caniving beast took to leading Rin aroud in circles by having her follow grunts, snorts and even the heat from a puff of fire. She learned to be fast and to trick the steed into coming near, so she could go for a flight behind Sessomaru's back.

Sessomaru was different character than Jacken and Ah-Un were. He didn't seem to notice Rin unless she was missing or, was talking to him. Of late, his mind was more elsewere, than with his small group. This disstracted attitude was worring to Jaken, and soon got the best of him. Jaken put Sessomaru's "fatherly instincts" to the test.

First he let the now ten year old blind child handle a sharp fishing hook. Shessomaru went crazy, scolding both minion and child. He was quite cautious for the next fortnight, but then drifted off again.

Again, Jaken tried to teach Rin to place a hook on a line for fishing. This time, however, Sessomaru didn't notice. He was to busy with the patterns of the sun, moon, and stars…

Rin's day of awarness was coming soon, and Sessomaru knew it. In less than a fortnight it would have been a year from the time that he had brought her back to life. He remembered that on his own tenth awarness day, InuTashio had brought him a practice sword to learn with.

What did ningen give their children on awarness days? What would a ningen child want? Sessomaru knew nothing about ningen, much less about ningen children; _female_ ningen children were a complete mistery. Even as he was contemplating these thoughts, one stood out: Why do I want to give the child a gift?

It seemed as if he was driven only by the wish to see his ward happy and safe…

After a long and impending day of playing Follow with Ah-Un and gathering herbs for Jaken, Rin lay down in the grass and closed her eyes. The warmth of the sun on her eylids felt comforting. The smell of wild flowers intoxicating. She ran her hand down the round leafs that were in her pocket.

Earlier that day, Rin had been trying to find a type of mushroom for tonight's dinner when she had come across the leaves. They were different than any other leaf that she had felt. She pluked it and placed it in her pocket, and quickly found the mushrooms that she needed.

Running up to Jaken she exitedly exclaimed, "Master Jaken, I found a new plant! What is it called? Please tell Ri.. me! I want to know! What color is it? Why is it so smelly? Is it-"

Jaken cut her off with a sharp, "Were did you find this, Girl? Quickly, tell me."

Rin pouted and refused to answer. Jaken knew what she wanted, and he had to give it to her before he got what he wanted. Sighing, he told her, "It is called basel. It is very rare. It is used for many thigs, inculding spice and healing. It's color is dark green. Now show me were you found it!"

For the first time in months, Jaken's voice gained its old rudeness, scaring Rin. She felt the tears burning the back of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. No man, hanyou, or youkai would ever tell her what to do again. She only had two masters: Sessomaru, and herself. She would prove to the world that she, Rin the Ningen, was brave and strong. She would be the best.

"No Jaken. I will not show you," she said strongly, breaking out of his grasp and running away. She ran to Ah-Un and started to feel their scales for ticks and other nusences, like dirt.

Sessomaru watched this whole seen with impassive eyes. If only they knew what he was thinking…

Days past. Rin was a different person. She walked more, tested her strength daily and tried not to act silly in front of her lord. Jaken noticed the difference and found a way to apologize for his rude behavior. Mostly it was a bribe. He created a belt that had loops that would tighten so she could dry her herbs without squashing them in her pocket, or wasting several day's travel hanging them from trees, and worring that some youkai or human would come and steal them.

She loved the belt, and wore it everywere but when she slept, than it was on a shelf in the cave close to were she slept. (tree branches also sufficed.) Jaken had gained favor but still was not trusted.

Sessomaru didn't notice much, but one night he left suddenly leaving minion, war steed and ward very confused…

"Hello again Sessomaru. Nice to see you took my advice and saved the life of your little ward," came a mocking voice from the trees. A stilluette came from the shadows: a female youkai who had the feeling of the wind about her. "You do know that in three years she will be of marrying age and you will wish that you had let her kill herself, or at least scar herself. With a beauty following you, all sorts of ningen men will try any way they can to steal her from your very grasp.

Shockingly enough Sessomaru didn't growl at her. In fact, he seemed almost placid around her.

"Kagura, I have a question, and as you are female, you should have an answer," the great lord said, abandoning a bit of his pride for the sake of Rin.

"The great Lord Sessomaru, asking the lowly slave of his nemisis a _question?!?!?!?! _This is amazing! Why I nev-" Kagura was cut off by five very poisionous claws in her face.

"The child's awarness day is soon. What would be a senible gift?" Sessomaru growled out, not wanting to bring himself down any lower in another's mercy range.

"You really don't know anything about children, do you? Well here's a hint, clothes," and with that, the Wind Demoness flew to the wind on her feather. This new prophesy left a great lord to think…

when back at camp, Sessomaru started to notice things. Many of which were The way that Rin looked, how unorderly the camp sight was, and how dirty Rin looked. Her clothes were rags, barely keeping her modest. Her shoes were non exsistant. Her hair was oily, matted and tangled. In fact, the only nice looking aspect of the whole child was the belt of which hung weeds of different sorts.

Sessomaru had never been ashamed of himself until now. He didn't even think of blaming Jaken this time. He knew that Rin should have died in the winter. Those clothes would not have sustained any other ningen child.

With a quick prayer of thanks to the Kami he never belived in, he left the clearing…

In a quiet village, one would never expect a youkai to walk down the same streets that your children played on. In a normal day of bartering for nessesities one never expects a great demon lord to barter with you. These impossible things happened only days after Sessomaru's talk with Kagura.

After a quick talk with Jaken and a stop at a special cave, Sessomaru walked to a close village. When there, he found the village seamstess.

Aware of the village men behind him, ready to kill him, Sessomaru bowed to the weaver.

"I am Sessomaru, Youkai Lord of the Western Lands. I come here to barter with the seamstress and cobler of this village."

After stating his name and business, most of the men reelaxed, none left.

The seamstress was scared out of her wits, but she gathered all the curage her mother had beaten into her years before and bowed back to the demon. The demon in turn placed both of his swords on the ground, hilts facing toward her. It was a symbol of peace, but more of a way to prove that he would have a hard time pulling his sword out if the hilt was five feet away.

After this show, aome of the men left to finish their chores, and to tell their niebours what was happening at the seamstress's home.

"W-what do y-you hav-ve to barter with?" the seamstress asked, wanting this horror to be over with. The demon reached into his sash and some of the men tenced. When he pulled out a bundle of plants, many laughed.

He set four bundles, all of different herbs in front of the seamstress. To of the plants were hard to find dies, they were the largest bundles. Another one was a herb that only grew in certain places of the forest, used to heal many ailments. That was a rather large sized bundle. Then a small bundle of round dark green leaves were placed at the end.

The seamstress gasped. She had only seen Basil once in her life, but she would never forget what it looked like. This demon was willing to trade the valuable herb for some measly clothes. He had enough in that bundle to buy her hut! She gulped and gathered herself together, sort of.

"I will not lie to ya sir, the dies are enough to get what you need. Ya have enough basil their to buy m' home, and m' neibour's shed. If ya are willing to make a sacrafice of that herb, ya can get anything in this town. Anything." The lady was calm and collected, but anyone could see her excitement. There was going to be a new herb drying on her rack tonight.

"I seek clothing for a ten year passing girl child. She will wear down anything light in just a few days. What I seek is clothing that will last some time. Also a few pairs of sandles that will work just as well," Sessomaru said, making sure that it was understood that he wanted only the best quality clothing.

The seamstress went into her hut, and came out a few minutes later with a stack of clothing, most of it bright colors. "I be teaching m' grandaughter t' weave. This is tough material. Th' farmers use this cloth, an' it'll hold," the seamstress said, while unfolding the clothing for him to see. It all looked a bit big for Rin, but the question was soon cleared up by the lady, who said, "I chose a li'le large. She will be growing soon, and if you must use more of the Basil on something that was poor thinking on my part, well, I don't want to be gettin' some punis'men' fer somthin' I din' do."

Sessomaru picked five shirts three skirts and two pairs of leggings. He had an inkling that with the enviroment that Rin was growing up in, she would like the pants. He handed the seamstress both bundles of die and five Basil leaves.

A man Sessomaru guessed was the cobbler, came and bowed to him. Sessomaru bowed back. The aching in his back told him of how much a simple thing like bowing and sitting could hurt when one became out of practice in such arts…

In the end, Sessomaru had outfitted Rin and still saved two Basil leaves. The two leaves were going to be used when Sessomaru visited a very special blackmith…

"You want me to WHAT?!?!?!?!" scram a voice from the inside of a volcano. The very mountain seemed to feel the explosive power of the angry outrage.

Inside the cave, a Demon Lord was trying to convince his gaurdian, who was also a blacksmith, to build hi a special sword.

"You want a sword that a ningen can handle, that will grow with this ningen, and that only this ningen can use? You want me to create something that is almost impossible. I would need many magical idems, such as a fang, a leaf of Basil, dragon tears, and most of all, the recibiant's soul!" the old man ranted, pacing the floor in front of Sessomaru.

"You will use my fang," Sessomaru said, stopping the man's ranting. "I have a leaf of Basil," producing the leaf, the old smithy gasped at the sight. "Totosi, I know that you keep dragon tears around here somewere. I know that you can make this sword."

"What about the soul of the person who is going to recive it? I would need a drop of blood of that person! Can you do that almighty Sessomaru?"

Sessomaru simply moved his fluff around untill Totosi saw blood stains on it. "Only the blood of the truly innosent can stain this cloth. Rin is innosent and her blood spilt on me the night she lost her sight. This sword is for her Totosi, so she can protect herself.

Totosi had lost this fight…

Sessomaru found his way back to camp. When he got there, he caught the eye of Jaken who wandered out of the clearing. Rin was eating rabbit next to Ah-Un. Sessomaru noticed her slip an orange root to Un who swallowed it down in contempt.

Sessomaru felt himself grin. He soon swept it off of his face, but it had come all the same.

He placed the packages on her bedroll. When he passed her he made light conversation until Jaken came back, followed by a group of travelers. Rin was to into the conversation with her foster father to notice the quiet presence of the others.

Soon, all of the travelers were situated, and Sessomaru cut off the conversation. Rin went quietly to her bedroll, and started to get in when she noticed a weight on it, preventing her from getting in. she went to remove it, when she felt the strange cloth. At that point everyone shouted, "Surpize!"

Rin was shocked by the presence of her Aunt Kagome, Uncle Yasha and the rest of the group. She had gotten clothes from Jaken and Her Lord. Aunt Kagome and Uncle Yasha had given her a neclace, and it was beautiful. You could feel all the rough edges, and Jaken had told her it was the same color as the Basil. Sensei Miroku had given her a very sweet smelling flower, while Tajia Sango taught her some exersizes to make her arms strong. All in all it was a great awarness day.

A day that would be remembered for the rest of her life…

A/N K, I am so sorry for the wait. We got the new building up now and I finally had the time to write this up. Thank insomina. I am so hyper and it's like three in the morning. I am going to wait until moring to post this. Please review! Hobey-Ho, Let's Go!!!!! (I don't own that line either)


	5. Sango

Sessomaru didn't get irritated easily. He would look on and watch as others ran in circle and tore their hair out, but today, he was very irritated. No matter at what angle he looked or in what kind of lighting he was in, Rin still looked dirty. Her new clothes were big and made her look like she wasn't fed properly. Her hair came off her head in string-like clumps. Of all the ningen woman and girl-children he had ever seen in his whole seven hundred years of exsistance none of them had looked this dirty.

Sessomaru tried to remember how InuYasha's mother would keep clean, but everytime he tried he got the urge to kill InuYasha for taking his father from him. He couldn't seem to remember anything about his own mother exept for a silver handled brush she had always had in her hand.

Sessomaru had even tried dumping Rin in the river, but Rin had thought it a joke and got more water on him than on herself.

The more Sessomaru thought about it, the more he hated the idea. One man had said, "Thinking is a man's downfall," and Sessomaru knew the idiot was right. He didn't like the idea; it was complicated, confusing and all together horrible.

He was going to have to ask his brother for help.

Rin didn't know what was wrong with her Lord. He had been acting strange all day, as if he had farted close to someone he knew.

Rin giggled at the thought of her Lord doing something so indignified as to fart. Soon she was laughing so hard she fell of of Ah-Un. Her laughter qickly turned into a scream.

Suddenly a strong arm encircled Rin's waist. Her face burrowed into the pile of fluff that she knew would be there. Her ever- faithful Lord had saved her life. Tears fell down her cheeks.

When Sessomaru finally stopped for a slight rest and food, he put Rin down. He saw the trails down her face that was left by her tears washing away the layers of dirt on his face.

The pang in his heart went off again. He didn't care bout how he looked in front of his brother now, he had to find a way to take the painful reminders of her own pain, of her tears, away.

Sango thought that today was very, very boring. InuYasha and Kagome had got in another fight, ending up with him in the ground and her jumping down the well, he left in the opposite direction, most likely to return within the hour to the sight and wait for her until she came back tomorrow. Typical male.

Speaking of typical males, Miroku was missing again. He had told her that he was off seeking herbs for Kaede, but she knew better. He was most likely in the village, seeking out a companion for the night.

The last thought made Sango strangly angry. She pulled out her selection of knives and started to polish them with the force of a mad goat on a stable wall.

Suddenly a voice came from right in front of her.

"You can't get them any sharper."

Sango dropped the dagger, nearly cutting herself. In front of her, in all of his demonic glory stood Sessomaru.

She picked up the knife, grimanced at the dirt and grass that was now marring the once clean surface. She put it down on the block of wood she had been sitting on and faced the Lord.

Now, don't get me wrong, she was scared outta her wits, but when you've been taught your whole life how to face demons, you don't start crappin' your pants (or kimono) just from standing face to face with the Lord of the Western Lands. Even when he gives you a look that tells you that you are dead; and even when you see a small, dirty, child behind him, clinging to him for her very life. No, that sorta keeps the crap inside of you.

"What do you need, Lord Sessomaru?" she asked quietly, not wanting to put her life in danger, but yet still wanting to know what was going on around her. Did the world end and nobody tell her? Wouldn't Miroku be around if the world ended? Oh well.

"Where is the boy I call brother?" he said coldly, his voice giving the effect of death toward the character named "brother."

Sango was shocked that Sessomaru would be looking for InuYasha. Usually he sent Rin into the forest if he was looking for a fight. She was more than confused but answered anyway.

"InuYasha left a while ago, and will most likely be back tomorrow long after the sun rises," Sango said carefully. she looked at his face and could swear that she saw exasperation on his face. It was soon gone, but she would swear for aers afterward that she cold see an emotion on his cold face.

"Where is his wench, than? This is more than important for me," he said his monotone showing none of the hurriedness that he expressed. It was more as if he was telling her what he wanted, so she wouldn't have to guess.

"Oh, Kagome? She went home a few hours ago to see her mother and brother. She will be back arround the same time as InuYasha," Sango stated, wishing that Miroku was around to take her place in telling the Lord what he didn't want to hear.

Sessomaru took the hand of the little girl that was hovering in his shadow. He looked down at her, than looked Sango over carefully. he seemed to be searching for a certan quality by just looking at her. Whatever the quality was, he seemed to have found it, because he handed the hand of the little girl to her.

Sango was so shocked that she took the hand before she could even really understand what was going on. As soon as Rin's hand was securly in Sango's Sessomaru left. Ah-Un stayed behind, and bellowed at their lord for leaving the girl child behind. Jaken seemed to be missing also.

Sango looked down at the girl and sighed. Oblously Sessomaru wanted her to do something with the child, but what? Why would he seek out a woman, or a man (hanyou) who had close female companions?

Suddenly she saw it. Rin had started crying when she realised that her lord was gone, and Sango saw the clean streaks run from her blind eyes down her face. He wanted the child clean, and he was to manly to admit that he had no idea how to keep a child clean.

Sango had been to Rin's awarness day and had seen the girl's joy when she had gotten new shoes. Sango remembered that her earlier pair of shoes had fallen apart before the first snow had fallen. She marveled that Sessomaru had kept the child alive in all that time.

Sango sighed and bent down to Rin's size. She patted the girls head and tried to make her feel better.

"Shhh, Rin. It's OK, Sessomaru didn't leave you for good. He left Ah and Un here with you. Do you think that he would have left them here if he wasn't coming back for you?" Sango asked quietly. The child almost insantly cheered up.

"That's right! Lord Sessomaru wouldn't leave Ah-Un with Ri- I mean with me if he wasn't coming back! Auntie Sango, are we going to play a game together?" Rin asked in that little way children have that makes your heart wish that she wasn't a child so you could say no.

Sango had to think this over. The child needed to be cleaned, but she thought that she had only been sent her for a play date. Would she dissapoint the child by saying no, or would she spend a day with a child who thought everything you did was a way to have fun.

Sango was a very down to earth person, but she chose the path that would lead to less stress.

"Of course Rin, we are going to have lots of fun!" she said with false enthusiasim. Boy, she was going to need Kaede's headache tea when the day was over.

AN:

Sry for any misspelled words or grammer issues. I don't have SpellCheck.

Hope you enjoyed. Read & Review.


End file.
